Into the Heart of Mistmoore
Epic Quest, starts in Butcherblock Mountains. Steps #Sir Trodonis wants you to search for a dwarf in the "basement of Castle Mistmoore", which actually is Mistmoore Catacombs. He's in the room near (-86, -31, 92). #Go into the room right next to the dwarf and click the scroll (-67, -31, 95), then the quest requires you to get a Dust of Recollection. #Kill Head Maid Zyra (-97.92, -27.89, -66.20) or Head Butler Z'ral (-247.50, -21.96, -33.26) for Dust of Recollection #Obtain four bottles of blood of the Thrall. Harvest these in the maid room as Libation Winery. #Obtain four bottles of Evil Eye Bile. Get these as body drops off mobs in . #Locate and take the . Harvest at (-63, -28, -93) in the same area you spawn Kassar the Uncontrollable for and . #Find the and create the Liberation Libation. This is in the at (-166, -30, 77) #Head back to the dwarf at the entrance and give him the potion. He will run off to the side area just follow and talk to him for update. #1. Seek and destroy the troll. He and his counterpart may have the blade of Soulfire. Back to and kill or his ph for this update. #2. Seek and destroy the officer of the basement servants. He or his counterpart may have the item I seek. This update is off or his ph. #Go to Castle Mistmoore #Find a chest and pick up book at -90, 0, -20 #Gather pages for the Eternal Bloom book #* Page #3: -156, -4, -88 (Kormak Syncal room) #* Page #5: -74, 5, -50 (Sage Room) #* Page #7: -244, 6, -17 (Expirimentation Chamber #* Page #8: -135, -5, 30 (Fountain room) #* Page #10: -20, 4, 56 (Graf Koban room) #* Page #2: -135, 0, -48 (Room between ballroom and Vikmont) #Click skull on stick in small room ( -87, 0, 8 ) just before (not where coffin and book were) which can be opened by clicking vase nearby. #Get 10 pieces of drop of Mistmoore rust for each member of group (common chest drop from any living statue including those near small room). #Click skull again and use rust on it. #Click portrait on wall ( -189, -9, -12 ) near entrance to Mistmoore Catacombs where or his ph usually stands. #Kill 9 names including #* ( -113.00, 0.00, 0.00 ) (Basement) #* ( -70.00, 41.00, 0.00 ) (Main Floor) #* ( -28.00, -5.00, 65.00 ) (Basement) #* (need coords) #* ( 0.00, 41.00, 0.00 ) (Main Floor) #* (need coords) #* (need coords) #* ( 18.36, 11.88, -89.56 ) (Basement) #* ( -177.00, 0.00, 0.00 ) (Basement) or their placeholders in the castle to get updates. #Locate Mayong's bust. This is just down the hall to the South of the Vikomt's chamber. Right click on it to recieve the Blade of Mistmyr. #Return to the chest and use the blade to open it (-90, 0, 20) to collect Soulfire's blade #Return to Sir Trodonis in Butcherblock Mountains to complete the quest and open up the next quest in the series, A Freeport Overlord in Queen Lenya's Court. Rewards Experience